


Constellations

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Edible Body Paint, Established Relationship, Freckles, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Draco has a thing for his partner's freckles. He likes to paint them with his fingers and his tongue and whatever happens to be handy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> Written for the [2015 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/635456.html?thread=12811840#t12811840) on IJ.

Draco cocked his head to the side, squinting down at the pale back before him. He twirled his paintbrush around in his hand as he admired his work. The body below him squirmed, and Draco sighed. 

"None of that now. You promised to stay still for me."

"Yeah, but that was ages ago. I didn't think you'd take this long!"

Draco dipped the paintbrush into the heated liquid and leaned forward to add another stroke. "You can't rush art."

Albus snorted. "Art? It's chocolate body paint. What the bloody hell are you even drawing back there?"

"Constellations. I'm quite good at them you know. My mother made me memorise them all as a boy."

"Constellations?"

"Mmm, yes. You're freckles are quite...inspiring." Draco rocked his groin down into the cleft of Albus's arse as he connected another set freckles, just to show him how inspired he truly was. Albus moaned.

"Maybe they could inspire your cock into my arse, yeah? Before I die of old age."

Draco sighed again as he added the finishing line to Cassiopeia. He supposed it was his own fault for shacking up with a boy half his age. No bloody patience. "It's called foreplay, Albus. Some of us like a little build up before we get straight to the fucking."

Albus snorted and looked back at Draco over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling. "Well, I suppose it must take much longer to get it up, once you reach a certain age."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He knew he was being played, but it didn't stop him from wanting to put the boy in his place. "You're such a brat," Draco growled, as he tossed aside the paintbrush and peeled off Albus's pants. He nudged apart Albus's thighs with his knees, and he smirked at the sheen of slick between Albus's cheeks. "And eager. I see you've already had some fun today."

"Just wanted to be prepared," Albus moaned as Draco spread his cheeks wide, and pressed his cock against Albus's hole. "It's been ages since we've had time for a proper shag, and all you want to do it play with my stupid _freckles_." He yelled out the last word as Draco worked his way inside of him in one hard thrust.

Draco didn't bother easing Albus into it, instead starting into an immediately rough and thorough fucking. Albus writhed beneath him, the constellations on his back rippling and twisting as he moved. Even with the paint connecting some of the larger freckles, there were still so many more of them covering the pale expanse of Albus's back. Draco had always found freckles to be rather common and unsightly, but on Albus they were different. Interesting. Captivating.

He leaned down to lick at his favourite freckle, the one on Albus's left shoulder blade that was a shade darker than the rest. It tasted like salt and chocolate, and he chased the flavour across Albus's skin. Draco licked and sucked at the alluring flecks, and all the while his hips maintained their frantic rhythm.

Albus's arse moved back against him in stuttering, desperate motions, and Draco could tell he was close. Sure enough, moment later he was coming, his channel clenching tight around Draco's cock as Albus moaned into the pillow. It didn't take much longer for Draco to follow, pulled towards his release by the heat of Albus's arse and taste of his freckled skin beneath Draco's tongue.

"Happy now?" Draco murmured. He cast a cleaning charm over the both of them and rolled over onto his back next to Albus. Albus didn't waste a moment before draping himself over Draco's chest. Draco's eyes traced the spatter of freckles across his nose and cheeks, his stomach flipping absurdly at the sight. He brought up a hand to trace the familiar spots, and Albus smiled softly down at him. 

"Ecstatic."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
